The Time Lord and The Dragon Rider
by Zjedmun
Summary: the doctor finds a disturbance in the time of vikings and heads to burk. an island just north of old Scotland to check it out. he then meets a young viking hiccup an together they share an adventure of humor and friendship and the usual action film explosions. enjoy!. special thanks to SONGUE for giving me ideas for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**The time lord and the dragon rider**

The doctor was making his way around the TARDIS console pressing control panels as he went. He hummed to himself happily and spun the atom accelerator.

In the TARDIS the time was around 6:00 am. Amy pond came walking down the stairs yawning. "You're up early." She noted

The doctor glanced at her and smiled. "Naturally" he pressed a few more buttons.

"Where's Rory?" he asked.

"Still asleep."

"Bless him."

It had been a year since hiccup tamed his dragon. He sat wearily by the fire in his house. He was slumped against a crooked wooden armchair scratching the back of his sleek black dragon toothless that made a low happy noise. He had just come back from taking toothless out for some exercise. He bent down to get some more wood. His prosthetic leg squeaked a little and he stopped. He looked down at it. "Its time I fixed you isn't it?"

After Rory had come down to the control room they talked about where they could go.

After a few moments a buzzing noise came from the consol. The doctor turned to the tardis consol and pulled down the screen. He examined it for a moment and turned back to Rory and Amy. He had a grave look on his face. "We are heading to Burk. There's something I need to do."

Hiccup was just dozing off when his father Stoik the vast (rather loudly) entered the house.

"Hello son." He said.

"Hey dad" he was rubbing his eyes. Toothless made a disappointed grumbling noise when hiccup stopped scratching him.

"Hello to you to toothless." His father said. "I wanted to talk to you about something son.

It's not going to be long before you are chief of the tribe." toothless curled up a little. "I kind of guessed that dad. I understand that a year ago you would have wanted somebody else to do it. Maybe snotlout or Astrid." He smiled at his huge father.

Something out of the ordinary happened. All of a sudden a gust of wind was circulating around the room. A grinding whirring noise emanated from the far corner of the room.

A few meters from the ground a small light slowly got brighter and dimmer. A see-through figure of a blue box faded into existence.

"What in the name of Thor?" exclaimed stoik.

The door opened and a man in very strange clothes peered out of the door at them.

The he smiled. "Aha! I got the right time!" he then pointed at hiccup. "Your hiccup horrendous haddock the 3rd aren't you?"

Hiccup looked a little nervous. "Y-yes." He answered. Toothless got up and snarled at the doctor. His pupils narrow. "Who are you?" asked hiccup.

"Im the doctor!" he grinned "and that's a dragon!" he lent back inside the blue box.

"Amy! Rory! It's safe!" he said. He then walked out and two other people walked out of the blue box. A female and a male. The male seemed to flinch back at the site of toothless.

"Doctor?" he said nervously.

The man in the suit turned around to the male. "Yes Rory?"

"What is that?" he said still pointing at toothless.

"You mean what is he? Well at least I think it's a he. Hold on." He walked past the two speechless Vikings towards toothless. He growled. The doctor slowed down a little.

"It's okay… I won't hurt you. I just need to…" he put both his hands to the sides of the dragons head and pressed his forehead against his. They both closed their eyes. Toothless made a grumbling noise in surprise.

The doctor chuckled. "Yeah I know."

He released the dragons head and stood up. "You're a pyrothaine!" he exclaimed.

Hiccup finally found some words to say. "A what?"

The doctor turned to him. "Let's just say that your friend here is an alien. A being from another planet." He explained.

Stoik grunted. "That's preposterous! The dragons were here since the first men sailed here!" he said irritably.

The doctor grinned. "Well then big man" he punched Stoik lightly on the shoulder. He did not even flinch while the doctor tried to shake his hand back to feeling. "We may find that the dragons came here before you came here. You see my tardis is making a buzzing noise. That means that there is something wrong here. Someone outside is trying to get in."

Amy and hiccup spoke at the same time. "An invasion?" they said in unison.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. And they are big. The invaders I mean. I may need to have a look around your village if you wouldn't mind." He looked at Stoik and hiccup.

"Sure! I and toothless can take you for a ride around the village. Toothless is pretty tired at the moment. In the meantime ill show you by foot." He walked towards the door to the house.

"Doctor?" the red headed woman asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who did you say he was again?"

"Hiccup horrendous haddock the third. A great sword fight, a dragon whisperer and the greatest Viking hero who ever lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**The time lord and the dragon rider part 2: tourists**

It was a sunny morning in Burk but despite the sun it was a little chilly. There were some Vikings walking around and minding their own business. There was a little dew on the grass and the water below the cliffs crashed angrily against the rocks.

Stoik smiled proudly, crossing his arms. "They seem to be up early."

The doctor frowned. "They don't look very tired. What time is it?" he pulled his fob watch from his pocket. "06:25. hmm…"

"Well I guess their used to it. We had so many night raids from the dragons it must be instinct"hiccup shrugged.

They began their tour at the dragon training arena. They saw Astrid, snotlout, fishlegs, ruffnut and tuffnut all training little kids how to use their dragons.

"Hey guys!" hiccup called down to them. They all looked up at him. Some of the younger Vikings pointed at the doctor and giggled.

Astrid waved and gestured to join them down in the arena. The walked through the gates and them all greeted Stoik and hiccup.

Hiccup was talking to a pretty girl with blond hair. "Astrid this is the doctor. A... an old friend of my dads. Stoik and the doctor glanced at each other and shrugged.

The doctor then walked over to Astrid and shook her hand. Hiccup went on. "This is Astrid. A fellow dragon trainer and…" he held her hand in his. "My future wife."

Rory blushed a little and Amy grinned "congratulations!"

The doctor grinning punched hiccup lightly on the shoulder. "You're on the right track mate!"

Hiccup gave him a confused look. "What?" he shrugged.

The doctor still grinned. "Spoilers"

The trainers went back to their students and teaching them how to use nadders, monstrous nightmares, zipplebacks and gronkles. The doctor, Amy and Rory sat at the side watching them. The doctor noticed something green in the corner of his eye. He turned around and a little terrible terror was sitting next to him, watching the crowd.

The doctor then had an idea. But he would have to check something first. He counted the number of Vikings and the number of dragons. 13 Vikings and 14 dragons. The Vikings all seemed to have their dragons beside them which mean that this little fella had no owner. He frowned slightly and reached into his bigger on the inside pockets and drew out a whole salmon. The terror looked sharply at the fish he held by the tail fin and licked its lips.

The tourists hiccup and Stoik walked out of the arena with a terrible terror following them.

Amy looked back at it. "Doctor why is it following us?"

The doctor grinned. "I gave it a little morsel back in the arena!" just after he finished the terror chocked up a whole salmon skeleton. And they all looked at it with a disturbed look.

The doctor continued to grin. "I have a dragon now. Dragons are cool."

Amy gave him a pained look. "You're not keeping the dragon!"

The doctor frowned "I let you keep rory."


	3. Chapter 3

**The time lord and the dragon rider part 3: the gateway.**

The doctor, Rory, Amy, Stoik, hiccup and toothless all walked back up past the young Vikings house and up to the hall for lunch. They were all offered masses of meat such as lamb, pork and beef and there were only a few vegetables like carrots.

While they ate on that toothless and the doctors terror were rather reluctantly sharing a massive leg of lamb. After a while of talking around the massive table a man walked into the hall. He had a prosthetic leg, and a prosthetic arm. Stoik stood up and his belly caught the side of the table and shook it.

"Gobber!" he laughed as he hastily walked over to the awkwardly walking man.

"Hello Stoik. You've put on weight!" to a Viking that was a compliment.

Stoik gave a hearty laugh. "Oh not as much as you my friend! Come and dine with us!"

Gobber looked excitedly at the table of food. "You don't need to offer!" he ran (awkwardly) towards the table and sat next to Stoik. He then picked up a whole chicken and put it on his plate. He then reached into his pocket with his good arm and fixed a pointed piece of metal onto his prosthetic arm and stuck it through the chicken. He sniffed at it as if it were a delicacy and then bit a huge chunk out of it.

"Delicious!" he said with a mouthful of chicken.

The doctor and hiccup walked out of the hall for some fresh air and they sat down on the steps. The doctor stretched his arms out and yawned.

"So hiccup! When do you and Astrid get married then?"

Hiccup looked at him. "In about two weeks. Half of Burks been invited!"

"And the other half?"

"The dragons."

"Ah. Am I invited? Not to intrude but I do love a good wedding every now and then."

Hiccup smiled at him. "Ok! I'm sure I can make room for your friends as well."

The doctor grinned "great!"

Hiccup and the doctor looked at the village for a while and hiccup finally broke the silence. "You know. I think toothless is rested up enough to give you and Ariel view of the village."

"Excellent."

They began to put toothless's fake tail fin and saddle.

The doctor was interested by the mechanism "did you make this? It's very good."

Hiccup shrugged "if I couldn't make it toothless would probably never fly again." He explained how the mechanism worked.

Hiccup clambered up onto toothless's back and clicked his prosthetic leg into the mechanism. The doctor then struggled up onto toothless but eventually got up. Toothless walked outside and stopped.

"Sorry doctor but the only way to lift of with toothless is really fast." He warned

"Oh that's okaaaaaayyy!" they lifted off before the doctor could say anything. The speed of this thing was unbelievable! He was faster that any jet he had been on and certainly more agile. They soared up into the clouds and stayed at that altitude. The doctor sighed in relief.

They flew over Burk and saw houses, dragons and people. They were like ants. After they flew for a while hiccup looked over his right shoulder.

"Doctor? You said that toothless was from another planet. Are the rest of the dragons… like him?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes!" he had to shout over the wind in his face. Something then caught his eye. It looked like mist. Very very thick mist.

"Has that always been there?" he asked hiccup.

"Yes! That's were the dragons nest was."

"And were the dragons run by anything like a higher power?"

He nodded. "A sea dragon. Or green death as we call it."

"Could you describe it?"

Hiccup looked up thoughtfully for a moment and said three words. "Big, green and angry."

The doctor had a hunch. If he was right everything would piece together. There was one more thing he needed to know about this mist shrouded island.

"Hiccup. Could you do me a favour? Could you fly over the mist for me?"

Hiccup looked confused. "Why?"

"I just need to check something"

They flew over the mist. From above it looked like a ring. But in the middle there was no island at all! Not even a spot of land.

"Grandurin…" the doctor muttered under his breath. Hiccup looked horrified by the empty space.


	4. Chapter 4

**The time lord and the dragon rider part 4: ready for battle**

Toothless hiccup and the doctor touched back down to the ground and the doctor had a grave look on his face. Hiccup was both worried and confused. How come hellheims gate wasn't there?

"Doctor what is going on?"

"I'll explain to you and your father at your house. Will they be there?"

"I guess so."

They opened the door quickly and walked inside. Stoik, Amy and Rory were all sitting by the fire in chairs.

"Stoik I need to talk to you about something." The doctor said urgently

Stoik had a serious look on his face. "About what doctor?"

Hiccup cut in. "Abut hellheims gate. Its not there…"

"Ah but it is there but its not THERE!" the doctor said pointing a finger upwards."

Stoik put a huge hand to his forehead, confused. "Wait what?"

"Allow me to explain. There is an evil race of alien. To me they are called the grandurin. To you they are called seadragons. I hear you have had meetings in the past. The fog around hellems gate-"

"Hellheims gate" Stoik corrected absently.

"Thanks" he said. "Anyway the fog is a portal or gateway to their planet. They are trying to come over here and take over the world."

Hiccup looked confused yet again. "What does this have to do with the rest of the dragons?"

The doctor sighed. "I guess that they are scouts from the same planet. The changed after you trained them."

Hiccup looked a little betrayed. He glanced at toothless who had a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"I do know how to close the portal but I'll need equipment!" he ran into the tardis for a moment and walked out with four metal pyramids about the size of a football.

"These should send out an electrical pulse therefore closing the portal! We need to spread them around the fog on some boats. And this!" he picked up a small screen with a keypad underneath it. The letters were not that of English. They appeared to be different circular patterns.

"This is my Gallifreyan targeting devise! This will help the pyramids target the pulse!" he said while waving the keypad.

Hiccup, Stoik, Amy and Rory all looked at him as if he had just vomited.

"Ok then so when do we do this?" hiccup couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Today. We need your dragons and stoics armed ships to keep them at bay."

Amy tilted her head slightly.

"What do you mean them?"

The doctor scratched the back of his neck and frowned. "The pyramids have to send a power surge through the portal. They will know that we are coming."

They warned the village about what they were going to do and they started to get ready. Arming themselves with axes and maces and covering themselves with leather and metal armor. Some got onto dragons while some got onto huge battleships with Stoik.

Hiccup, Astrid, snotloud, fishlegs, roughnut and toughnut all got on their dragons and took flight towards the fog with the ships.

The Doctor Amy and Rory were on a ship discussing with the crew what the plan was.

They made it to the mist and circled around it once. Stoik yelled commands to the 3 other ships that also had pyramids on them. Hiccups and the dragon's riders were flying high above the water.

"Doctor? Exactly how big are these things?"

"About a hundred times bigger than toothless."

"Oh good" he said sarcastically.

The doctor turned to Stoik and said "are you ready?" he was pressing a finger to a red button on his keypad.

"Yes"

And he pressed it.

An electrical surge wave emanated from the top of each pyramid with a bang. A whirring noise sounded around the ships.

A great growl came from inside the mist. They were coming.

_/Oooooo what's going to happen now eh? Please review!/_


	5. Chapter 5

**The time lord and the dragon rider part 5: the decision**

The growl echoed through the fleet of boats like a fog horn. It faded away. As if from nowhere a huge blue dragon head the size of a house flew from the fogs and bit into the side of the boat. Spears and throwing axes were pelted at the beast but only some sunk into its rock hard scales. It screeched and shook its head in pain as a monstrous nightmare flew overhead and breathed some of its lava like fire onto the top of its head.

Vikings attempted to jump onto its head and slice it whenever they could. They were only on their a few seconds until they were thrown of by a single shake of its head. In rage the sea dragon lifted its massive claw and struck the huge ship in front of it in half with a single strike.

The doctor was trying to target the fog with his locator. On the screen a target was forming around the fog. And then the most typical thing of a machine to do happened. It was loading. The doctor smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Doctor! A little portal closing would be good right about now!" Stoik said while throwing a mace up at the seadragons head. It hit its temple with tremendous force and shattered against it.

"Come on! Come on…" the doctor muttered. Another huge dragon appeared through the portal.

"Come on!" and another one. "Come on!" and another one. The keypad pinged in completion and he began to target the fog. The fog and the seadragons came up as orange on the screen. This showed that they were the things going back through. He had a huge grin on his face until hiccup, Astrid and the other dragon riders flew past. Their dragons also came up as orange as well. His heart sank. How was he going to explain this to hiccup? He loves his dragon.

He waved to hiccup to come down. He flew down on toothless and touched down on the ship.

"What is it doctor?" he said while dismounting.

"Hiccup. My machine makes things show up in orange if they get sent back. The portal and the seadragons show up but…" he cut off.

"But what?" hiccups expression was worried.

"So are your dragons. If I send the seadragons back then it will take toothless and the other dragons with them." He said gravely.

Hiccup had a look of horror on his face. "No… isn't there some way to stop it?"

"Im sorry but there isn't. It's your decision hiccup. Your dragons or the earth."

Hiccup looked at dragon that had a very calm look on his face. He nodded.

He looked down at the floor. "Do it."

The doctor pressed the button and a crack echoed around the battle. The pyramids lighted up and began to shoot lightning into the air so they met in a huge electric pyramid. The fog itself began to shimmer and blur. So did the seadragons. They warped and faded out of their world. Now the same this was happening to toothless and the other dragons. They started to shimmer.

Hiccup turned and wrapped his arms around toothless. A tear came to both of their eyes.

Toothless warped and faded away leaving only a fake tailfin, a saddle and the mechanism.

Hiccup fell to his knees and started to cry. He clutched at his hair.

Why couldn't the doctor have done anything? He was so smart!

Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the doctors.

"Im sorry hiccup"

"Why did he have to go?"

"There was no way I could have changed it in time before an entire fleet of seadragons came through." He said softly.

"When we get back to the island. I want you to go…"

"I can understand that. I will leave you."

Back at the island the doctor Amy and Rory walked inside the TARDIS.

"Did you have to do that? He was his best friend."

The doctor didn't reply. He walked up to the console and grinned

"There's one more thing we can to for them."

Two weeks had past since the battle and hiccup and Astrid were standing at the altar. Hiccup in his best shirt and Astrid in a long gray dress. They were witnessing gobber who had quite willingly chosen to be the person who married them.

"I wish toothless were here to see this…" he whispered to Astrid.

"I know hiccup. He would have loved to be here." She whispered back.

Then something unexpected happened. A familiar whirring grinding noise sounded through the crowd of people watching. A blue box appeared half way along the aisle.

A man stepped out. The doctor.

"Hello hiccup. Did I miss much?" he said with a vicious grin.

"What are you doing here doctor?" asked hiccup warningly.

"Ah I just wanted to drop off your wedding present."

He opened the other door and stood to the side of the box. The most wonderful thing came from inside. A gronkle then a zippleback then a monstrous nightmare and soon the whole village's dragons were back with their owners. Then finally stepped out the sleek black form of toothless who ran over to hiccup and pinned him down by the shoulders and licked his face. Hiccup was laughing and trying to get toothless of him.

He managed to get up and walked over to the doctor.

"How did you get them back?"

"That's one of the perks of having a spaceship. I simply visited their planet picked them up and brought them back here. Were they are happy."

"Thank you."

"It's ok. I hope the wedding goes well. Sorry for interrupting!" he said while looking round at the bemused crowd. He felt something against his leg. His terror!

"Hello little guy. Would you like to stay here?" he said kneeling down to the little dragon.

It nodded. The doctor sighed. "Alright then. I had best be off." He said looking up at hiccup.

"Alright. Help some other people."

"Yeah."

He stepped back inside his TARDIS and a moment later it began to fade away with the whirring grinding noise.

_Thank you for reading this story! There will be either a harry potter crossover coming up next or a belgariad/malloreon one. Please vote in reviews!_

_There is an epilogue in the next chapter._


End file.
